mairdwell_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinik
Appearance After the attack of Alice, Hinik has been forced to go into hiding. His change in appearance was followed using his disguise kit to not get noticed. His hair is dyed a dark brown, very close to black shade and is now cut in a neat hairstyle. It is cut short on the sides with his hair curing up top. His scars and tattoos are now covered up in makeup. The most notable difference is that he wears nice tailored clothes and a long sleeved shirt with a long vest on top of it. He also wears nice leather boots that his black, dark blue, or dark brown pants are tucked into. His shirts are usually a dark blue, green, brown or black color with two long vests that go down to his knees are slinged over then and secured with a belt. (All clothing elements are based on a more slavic way of dress). Hinik is a tough male orc, who stands strong and at 6’4” (on the shorter side of orcs). His shoulders are wide and his body is somewhat of a rectangle. Has dark brown + red short hair that goes down to his jaw that is shaggy, puffy, unkempt and curls up at weird angles. He looks young, somewhere in his late teens and still hasn’t gotten the bulk of his muscular appearance from being an orc. He has dark eyes that are either black or dark brown and his skin is a browner and grayer skin tone, fitting his eyes and hair. He has a multitude of scars across his face and body. The most noticeable are a chunk missing from his left ear, bite marks and a slash on his neck and some gashes in his back. He wears patchwork pants in the colors of different shades of brown and orange. He also has bracers on his arms and legs which are in a similar material of the pant but also is made up of wrapped with leather and some fur. He has tattoos spanning from his right side of his face diagonally to his left arm, in black, red, brown, and some streaks of goldish orange. His changes of clothes are just different pants that are made of scraps of fabrics in a patchwork style. He holds many holsters though, for his equipment. Carrying a shield and axe over his back, a long sword at his side, and somehow is able to fit four javelins, rations, and bags on his person. History Hinik has been in Mauros for a bit less than a year. He lived with the Neighbors in a shared home, alongside several others including Eldie and later Killian. He spent his time mugging people, doing enforcing work, and fighting in the Wild Ring's pit under the alias of "Boar." Through his work with the Wild Ring, he reports to Fox. He eventually teamed up with Aster, Killian and Kayden as a guard, but then accidentally killed Kevin in a street fight, causing a temporary falling out in the group. After this rough beginning, the group began to do more work together. However Alice attacked his home in hopes of getting revenge, forcing him and the others he shared the building with to flee. He is currently staying at Dawn's Heart. Relationships Aster Kayden Killian Eldie Fox Golden Falcon Category:Character Category:People Category:Wild Ring